bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
White Zone
White Bomber (Shiro bon) in White Zone (Bomber Tower) ^^ See Down To See Pieces More.. White Zone Pieces White Piece-01: ƒŒƒbƒhƒsLocation: ƒŒƒbƒhƒ(Red Zone) Directions: After getting all 25 pieces in Red Zone, go to the special piece machine and get the piece. The special piece machine is in the pedestrian area - directly across from you when you cross the bridge. White Piece-02: ƒ}ƒbƒnƒXƒ[I Location: ƒI[ƒNƒVƒ‡ƒ“‰ïê•t‹ß (Auction Building Area) Directions: Head through the gates to the area with the casino and the restaurant. Walk around the back of the Auction house, and enter the elevator there. Walk to the end of the path and head up the elevator at the end. In this new area, pick up a baseball and throw it at the target out in the open. Hit the target a total of three times within the time limit to get the piece. White Piece-03: ƒXƒy[ƒXƒ`ƒ…[ƒu Location: ƒ{[ƒgæ‚èê•t‹ß (Pier Area) Directions: Clear attractionƒXƒy[ƒXƒ`ƒ…[ƒu Space Tube). White Piece-04: ƒRƒCƒ“‚±‚ë‚±‚ë Location: ƒJƒWƒmƒnƒEƒX (Casino House) Directions: Directions: Get the piece form the ƒRƒCƒ“‚±‚ë‚±‚ë (Coin Koro Koro). White Piece-05: ƒuƒ‹[ƒs[ƒX‚¹‚¢‚ÍI Location: ƒuƒ‹[ƒ(Blue Zone) Directions: After getting all 25 pieces in Blue Zone, go to the special piece machine and get the piece. The special piece machine is in the Toilet area - behind the Kart Center. White Piece-06 ƒS[ƒ‹ƒhƒ}ƒ“ƒVƒ‡ƒ“ Location: ƒJ[ƒgƒZƒ“ƒ^[ (kart Center) Directions: Place first in the course ƒS[ƒ‹ƒhƒ}ƒ“ƒVƒ‡ƒ“ (Gold Machine). White Piece-07: ƒJƒEƒ“ƒ^[ Location: ƒgƒCƒŒ•t‹ß (Toilet Area) Directions: Clear attraction ƒJƒEƒ“ƒ^[ (Counter). White Piece-08: ‚Î‚‚¾‚ñHê Location: ƒCƒ“ƒtƒHƒ[ƒVƒ‡ƒ“ (Information) Directions: Clear attraction ƒoƒNƒ_ƒ“Hê (Bakudan Koujou). White Piece-09: ‚Õ‚¿‚Õ‚¿ Location: ƒgƒCƒŒ•t‹ß (Toilet Area) Directions: Clear attraction ‚Õ‚¿‚Õ‚¿ (Puchi Puchi). White Piece-10: ƒhƒŠƒuƒ‰[ Location: ƒJƒWƒmƒnƒEƒX•t‹ß (Casino House Area) Directions: Head through the gates to the area with the casino. Go behind the casino, and head down the elevator. At the bottom, you'll find a soccer ball. Kick the ball through the hallways until you get to the end where there are two buttons. Kick the ball onto the left button, and stand on the right button to make a piece machine appear. White Piece-11: ƒ^ƒ[‚Ì”é–§ Location: ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒ^ƒ[ (Bomber Tower) Directions: There is a piece machine located on the second floor, inside is the piece. The password is TOWER. White Piece-12: ƒR[ƒhƒŒƒXƒ{ƒ“ Location: ƒJ[ƒgƒZƒ“ƒ^[•t‹ß (Kart Center Area) Directions: Clear attraction ƒR[ƒhƒŒƒXƒ{ƒ“ (Cordless Bomb). White Piece-13: ƒGƒCƒtƒeƒBƒ“ƒO Location: ƒCƒ“ƒtƒHƒ[ƒVƒ‡ƒ“•t‹ß (Information Area) Directions: Clear attraction ƒŠƒtƒeƒBƒ“ƒO (Lifting). White Piece-14: ‚Ç‚Á‚¿‚Å‚r‚g‚n‚v Location: ƒJ[ƒgƒZƒ“ƒ^[•t‹ß (Kart Center Area) Directions: Clear attraction ‚Ç‚Á‚¿‚ÅƒVƒ‡[ (Docchi de Show). White Piece-15: ‚s‚g‚dƒ}ƒ“ƒUƒC Location: ƒCƒxƒ“ƒgƒXƒe[ƒW (Event Stage) Directions: Go to the event stage ant watch the event called ƒ}ƒ“ƒUƒC. (You'll get a mail when it is available). White Piece-16: ‹‘å–À˜H Location: ƒzƒƒCƒgƒZone Outskirts) Directions: Clear attraction ‹‘å–À˜H (Kyodai Meiro) under the given time limit. White Piece-17: ƒuƒ‰ƒ“ƒRƒWƒƒƒ“ƒvI Location: ƒgƒCƒŒ•t‹ß (Toilet Area) Directions: In the public park area (next to the event stage) is a swing. Get on the swing and keep swinging up higher and higher with Circle. Swing until you get flung off the swing and grab onto the balloon. Inside is piece 17. White Piece-18: ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒnƒEƒX Location: ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒnƒEƒX (Bomber House) .Directions: Kill all the enemies. White Piece-19: ŽOƒc¯ƒxƒ“ƒ` Location: ƒCƒ“ƒtƒHƒ[ƒVƒ‡ƒ“ (Information) Directions: Talk to the staff wearing the ƒVƒ‹ƒNƒnƒbƒg (silk hat), near the Auction House. Next, talk to the staff wearing the ƒX[ƒc (suit), he is in the area behind the Information center. Then, change in to both the silk hat and the suit. Go to the little garden to the right of the restroom, and then find the chair with three stars. Sit on the chair, and watch the clip. Lastly, go to the Information Center to get the piece. White Piece-20: “”‘äŒ³•é‚ç‚µ Location: ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒnƒEƒX•t‹ß (Bomber House Area) Directions: Go through the gap between the Bomber house and the CD shop. Follow the path until you get to a piece machine. White Piece-21: ƒCƒGƒ[ƒs[ƒX‚¹‚¢‚ÍI Location: ƒCƒGƒ[ƒ(Yellow Zone) Directions: After getting all 25 pieces in Yellow Zone, go to the special piece machine and get the piece. The special piece machine is in the Haunted House area - go in the gap between the item shops, turn right to the special piece machine. White Piece-22: ‚Ö‚ñ‚µ‚ñƒq[ƒ[ Location: ƒCƒxƒ“ƒgƒXƒe[ƒW (Event Stage) Directions: Talk to the staff at the entrance to the Event Stage and then head to the public park. On the right side (near the swing) is a man called“ä‚Ì˜Vl. Talak witrh him and he'll give you a ‚Ö‚ñ‚µ‚ñƒxƒ‹ƒg. Return to the stage and watch the show, and after you will be given piece 22. White Piece-23: ‚c‚i‚Æ‰¹ŠyŸ•‰ Location: ƒ{ƒ“ƒo[ƒ^ƒ[ (Bomber Tower) Directions: On the third floor, talk to DJ ƒu[ƒX and beat his quiz (answer five questions correctly in a row), to get the piece. White Piece-24: ƒXƒ‰ƒ“ƒvƒ‰ƒŠ[ Location: ƒCƒ“ƒtƒHƒ[ƒVƒ‡ƒ“ (Information) Directions: Complete your ƒXƒ^ƒ“ƒvƒ‰ƒŠ[ (Stamp Rally) card and go to the Information Center to get the piece. Once you a stamps from each of the five zones, you'll receive a mail telling you that you can get the piece. White Piece-25: ƒOƒŠ[ƒ“ƒs[ƒX‚¹‚¢‚ÍI Location: ƒOƒŠ[ƒ“ƒ(Green Zone) Directions: After getting all 25 pieces in Green Zone, go to the special piece machine and get the piece. The special piece machine is in outside the Cave area - go in the cave from the bridge near the casino, and exit the cave from the other exit to get to a small bridge with the special piece machine. Area 1.(Auction Building Area) 2.(Bomber Tower) 3.(Toilet Area) 4.(Information Area) 5.(Event Stage) [[Category:Locations] Category:Bomberman land 3